danplanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hosuh
Hosuh Lee is a Korean YouTuber who is part of the collaboration animation channel Danplan, YouTube channel with previously over 2 million subscribers. In Jay's Livestream, it was revealed that he has to leave the channel to train in the military, which is mandatory for all Korean men. Hosuh was portrayed as a character to foil Stephen's character and usually portrays himself as a cute, innocent, good-natured person. He is usually pacifistic aside from a few odd occurrences when a different side of his character is shown. Hosuh occasionally goes out of character from his general persona. More recently, Hosuh has been characterized less as a bubbly, happy, innocent character, and instead, he has grown a little more sadistic, apparently ”infected“ by Stephen and Jay. In more older videos (before they hired animators), Hosuh’s role in the channel was to animate the videos. The first video he made for the channel was ‘By the Way: Moral of the Pooping Robber’. Hosuh usually acts as the voice of reason, although he sometimes has flawed logic. Hosuh usually faces fewer difficulties in story-based videos, and when Daniel hosts the videos he usually is biased towards Hosuh. For example, at the end of Can You Survive “Us”, Daniel kills Jay and Stephen but lets Hosuh go when he asks. Both in-video and in the fandom, many jokes are made about Hosuh being shipped with his fellow channel members (the most popular being with Stephen). This isn't canon to the real people or even the characters they portray but is joked about often. Out of the trio (or the squad, including Jay and Ann), Hosuh is usually used as a scapegoat and mainly is the person jokes bounce off of. He less often plays a comedic role and takes his role in plot-based videos seriously (aside from a few variations, like in Zombie Apocalypse Part 2). The character Hosuh portrays is a very soft and pacifistic character compared to the others he works with. Stephen and Jay have been known as more of a chaotic duo between the four of them, and Dan seems more neutral rather than being 'good' or 'bad'. He was born on December 7th,1995, making him the eldest of the trio. His Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. Hosuh has a younger brother named Joe, who has appeared in very few videos such as the 'By the way, Looking at our Discord Server' video, when Hosuh brought up the bacon party they had thrown and another video on Ann’s channel called ‘Vlog: Baking With Hosuh’. 2nd of August, Hosuh went offline after being on for 96 hours. In their live stream, it is stated that Hosuh’s favourite ice cream flavour is matcha. He mentions having anxiety. He seems somewhat annoyed with being called precious, pure, innocent, etc. (Shown in ‘By the way, Looking at our Discord Server’) On one of Stephen’s live streams, he states that his favourite colour is baby/pastel blue. It was said on one of Jay’s videos that Hosuh would be in the Korean military for the next 2 years (as of 2020). He didn't want to go to the military but he was a Korean citizen and had to go to the military (from Dan's response video)